


Elric's Mu-mu (One Shot)

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been in coma for almost 5 years.<br/>Louis along with their son waited for him to woke up.<br/>Will he woke up and be with his family?<br/>Where does Elric belong?<br/>Who can he be Louis's son?<br/>Is he from Harry? or Louis?<br/>Better read to find out :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elric's Mu-mu (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT BY BiggestShipofAllTime

Louis stared at the bed in front of him. There lies his beautiful boyfriend. It’s been 5 years since the freak accident happen which stole Harry from him. It happened at their 1st year anniversary as a couple. They were supposed to meet at the Italian Resto which Harry had a reservation for. He supposed had a surprise for Harry that day. He was actually going too proposed to him. They would met by 7 PM at the restaurant but he came 30 minutes early to the prior time would be. Being early made him impatient so he fires text and call to Harry to be there as fast as he can. Maybe it was his fault why they were here. If his wait patiently for Harry to arrive and not bomber him with agitated text and impatient calls maybe Harry was still alive and by his side.  
He waited at the restaurant until it closed but Harry never showed up. He thought that Harry stood him up but he was wrong. He receives a call from a certain hospital that a certain Mr. Styles had been admitted there for almost 30 minutes arriving from a freak car accident. He almost fainted when he saw Harry’s condition in the hospital bed while the doctors are trying to revive him. He breakdown when the heat monitor made the sheering sound that indicated a flat line. He prayed and prayed and calls all the saints he knew just praying that Harry would survive and live. They said it was a miracle that Harry survived from death. From then on, he patiently waited for Harry to wake up but it’s been 5 years and Harry was still there. Immobile and sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. They say that it’s time for him to give Harry up. Harry’s body was now running by a life supporter and the doctor said that Harry would never wake up. He protested the first time the Doctors told him that bad news, he won’t let Harry die because of him, he knows that Harry was still fighting for his life to be with him and his unknown son.  
You heard me right, a son. Him and Harry had a son whom was now 4 years old. It wasn’t him who conceive their son but Harry. Impossible right? Yes it was impossible but it happened.  
It was almost 3 months after the accident when that uncommon phenomenon occurs. We almost thought Harry would woke up when he started to throw up but it never happened and we almost thought that something very ill was happening to Harry when he did that. We patiently waited for Harry to woke up but he keep on throwing up for almost every morning and we were always alerted to that and the doctor started to be curious of what’s happening to Harry so they perform test, all the test they need to determine Harry’s condition. But he was stunned when the doctors performed ultra sound to Harry because a nurse who basically change Harry’s hospital gown notices a small form of belly or small bump on Harry. Which was uncommon for a patient who ate through IV. He was there when they performed it and they were shock and stunned when they all saw a small human shape form from Harry’s belly or the right term, Harry’s uterus. They told him that Harry is one of the special human being who was able to carried and conceive. Hermaphrodite was Harry’s condition called. Doctor were certainly unexpected for this discovery. A male was able to be pregnant was a truly discovery of the century but they made a certain top secret contract that this phenomenon that happened would be a classified as a top secret. He didn’t like that world would be curious to know how Harry able to carried and conceive their son but he would never ever deny their son. His son was registered as a UK citizen whose father was Louis Tomlinson and mother was Harry Styles. They never questioned him how that happened as he showed documents to the registrar.  
He cuddle the boy in his arms as he seat besides Harry’s bed. Edward Lyric Styles – Tomlinson was his name. The miracle in Louis and Harry’s life. He also can’t believe that the baby survive the car accident. Elric made a grabby hand toward Harry who was lying on the bed. It was very rare that he brings Elric in the hospital due to many reasons like adopting disease and many more. But today is one of exception.  
“Mu-mu” Elric gurgle as he flung towards Harry’s bed. Elric was now learning to talk slowly as the year passes by. His first word was “Mu-mu” because he always talks about Harry at him. “Mu-mu.” He says again. I gently put him down at the side of Harry’s bed as he maybe his way to Harry’s sleeping form. “Mu-mu.” It was so memorable moment in my life as Elric gently brush his tiny and chubby hands at Harry’s pale face. Then he turns at me, “Mu-mu, Dada.” That moment he realizes what “Mu-mu” means. “Yes, that’s your Mu-mu.” I smiled as I watch Elric. “Mu-mu, Dada, Mu-mu.” I look over at Harry who was now awake. Oh God Harry was awake. Am I dreaming? I rush to press the emergency button as I held Elric in my arms. “H-Harry.” I murmured as the doctors and nurses rush in. We step aside as they check upon Harry. It takes a few minutes until they were all gone.  
“Louis…” God I miss his voice. “Hi, welcome back.” I smiled a pure smile first the first 5 years in my life. “Mu-mu, Mu-mu” Elric gurgle as he saw Harry. I sat down again and Elric made way towards Harry. “How long has been since the accident happened Lou?” He asks as Elric captures Harry’s large hands. “5 years Harry. It’s been 5 years since then.” He nods. “Mu-mu. Ehric Ehric Mu-mu.” The little one trying to get Harry’s attention. “Does the baby make it Louis? I-I would tell you that night that I was actually pregnant but the accident happen a-and do the baby make it L-Louis?” He was now in the verge of hysterics. I capture his hands, enclosed on mine. “The baby survive Hazza. He survives at the accident. He was our miracle. Our own little miracle.” Tears gently pouring down my cheeks as I grip Harry’s hand.  
“Ehric Ehric Mu-mu” The tiny baby boy said. Harry finally look at Elric “Is he our baby Louis? Right he is?” I nod at Harry. “Hey, baby boy.” Harry gently cuddle Elric who wraps his tiny little arms at Harry. “Mesh Mu-mu. Mesh uh Mu-Mu.” Elric said. Harry eyes were glassy as mine as Elric says he misses Harry. “I miss you too.” “What is his name Louis?” He asks as he peppered Elric with kisses. “Ehric Ehric Mu-mu” Elric do the honor to answer. “Ehric? Eric?” “Elric. Edward Lyric Styles – Tomlinson.” “Beautiful name Louis. How old is he?” Elric suddenly rise his chubby hands, 4 fingers was shown in front Harry’s face. “Por Mu-mu. Ehric por.” He murmured. “So smart Elric. But why ‘Mu-mu’? What does it means?” Harry looks at me, love was still visible in his eyes as if 5 years in coma didn’t happened. “I always talk to him about you that started of him to call you Mu-mu or Mommy.” I chuckled. It been 2 years since Elric started to call Harry ‘Mu-mu’. “So sweet of you Elric.” Harry gently kissed Elric’s forehead. “It’s been 5 years that I lost so much time in he’s life. Will I able to fill it up Louis?” Harry asks. “Yes you can Harry. You have a life time to make it up.” “I love you Louis. Still, it never fades.” “Love you too Hazza.” “Azza?” The little boy asks as his curious eyes landed at Harry. “Mu-mu ot Azza. Mu-mu” He shook his head as he hug Harry. I laugh at Elric’s action. “I never thought that we have a possessive little one here aside from you.” I chuckled at Harry. He gently pats and rub Elric’s back “Yes your Mu-mu. Elric’s Mu-mu. Dada’s Hazza, is that okay with you?” Elric nods. “Hmmm…I wonder if you would be able to go out without Elric if he was now possessive at you.” I tease. “Oh… maybe not.” Harry laughs. “Will you tell me everything that I missed?” He asks as Elric sat in his lap. I nod.  
“Well it started when….”


End file.
